


Early Mornings

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, M/M, Multi, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning is her favorite time of day, when the dew is still settling and everything is almost quiet. New York City is loud, even on its outskirts, but Central Park before the sun has risen is the closest that she’ll get to peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr kiss meme. Elarsi asked for Nico and Annabeth, any kiss, so I kind of did firm kiss AND underwater kiss. 'Cause I could.

It’s six AM when Annabeth rolls out of bed, careful to not disturb Percy or Nico. Percy for his part just rolls into Nico, leeching his warmth instead, but Nico who was on _the other side of the bed_ blinks his eyes open sleepily and squints at her in the darkness.

"What’cha doin’?" he mutters in her direction, smacking his lips and making a face at the taste. He blinks again and nudges Percy off of him. She smiles at him, because she feels his pain—Percy’s an absolute furnace at night.

"Going on a run," she whispers back, stretching her arms over her head and groaning when her spine pops, loudly. "Go back to sleep."

Blearily, he shakes his head and rolls off the bed, staggering for a moment as a jaw-cracking yawn catches him by surprise. “I’m up now,” he tells her, groping around for a pair of shorts. “You mind the company?”

She snorts as he trips over nothing, catching himself just before he face-plants into the dresser. He glares when she just laughs at him. “Depends on whether or not you think you can keep up with me,” she teases, smirking at the wide-eyed look of incredulity that he sends her way.

.

Early morning is her favorite time of day, when the dew is still settling and everything is _almost_ quiet. New York City is loud, even on its outskirts, but Central Park before the sun has risen is the closest that she’ll get to peace and quiet. It helps that they cheat, Nico shadow-traveling them there instead of walking or taking a bus. Usually she just jogs a couple of blocks around their apartment, but she’s not going to say no to having her run in the park.

Nico’s still yawning, but he does his stretches with her easily enough, and by the time they’re done, he’s significantly more alert.

"Now remember, this isn’t a race," she chides, remembering the only other time that him and Percy had gone with her. Predictably, they’d turned it into a competition, which she’d ended up winning.

He rolls his eyes at her. “You keep telling yourself that, Chase.”

"I’m serious—" she insists, but he’s already taking off down the trail, smirking at her over his shoulder.

The first mile up Park Drive is more of a race than not, but sometime after they pass a little old man with a walker, they even out, slowing to a jog. He laughs when she throws him a dirty look.

They spend most of the six mile jog in silence, occasionally jostling one another and speeding up, only to slow down again when the other catches up. It’s actually… a lot of fun. By the time they pass the reservoir she’s worked up a pretty decent sweat. She loves days like these, when she pushes herself just that right amount, where the adrenaline pumping through her veins are like a breath of fresh air.

It’s probably getting close to eight by the time they slow to a walk next to the pond; the sun is mostly up and the place is starting to fill up with more people.

There’s a thin line of sweat trickling down Nico’s temple and he’s adorably red-faced, drawing in quick breaths as his heart rate slows. “Wanna get some breakfast?” he starts to ask her, flashing her a quick grin that sets something alight beneath her rib cage.

She grins back and from his face she can guess that he realizes its her dangerous grin, the one that she wears when beating Percy’s ass into the ground during capture the flag, but it’s too late, because she’s already launching into motion.

The kiss she plants on him is firm, the kind of kiss that Nico usually bestows to _her_ —firm and sure of himself. It’s always been good at knocking the breath out of her, but it’s summer and the perimeter fence around the pond is broken _right behind Nico_ so of course she uses the motion to knock them both over the side and into the water.

Distantly, she hears somebody shout as they go under, but she just presses her lips against his even harder as the water closes over their heads, tightening her arms around his waist and then—

Then Percy is blinking at them in confusion, still in his boxers with a coffee mug in one hand and a piece of toast in the other as they land, soaking wet and sputtering in the middle of their living room.

"Do I even want to know?" Percy asks them both with a pained grimace.

She just laughs.


End file.
